NOES: Hell On Earth
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Full Summary Inside. I changed the title and summary. Read and Review.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Title: The Adventures of Izzy Krueger

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Full Summary: Erin just wants her daughter to have a normal life but Izzy finds she isn't like the other children. And her life is far from normal.

Chapter One 

_"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take". _

The sun shined down onto the long green grass. Her eyes watched the clouds. She lay on her back, letting her fingers feel the cool grass beneath her. Izzy watched as birds flew over head. Izzy Krueger was five years old. She had dark brown hair, tied into pig tails. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and pink overalls.

"Izzy?" a voice called to her.

Izzy picked her self up and sat on her knees. Her dad was standing on the back porch. He smiled at her.

"Lunch is ready", He replied softly.

Izzy grinned and got to her feet. She followed him inside the house. Her dad was very handsome in her opinion or least that's what her mom always said. He was tall with light brown hair, grayish blue eyes. He wore a red and green sweater and brown pants.

"Up you go", He replied lifting her up into her booster seat at the kitchen table.

"Bologna and mayo, again?" Izzy asked.

"Sorry sweetie, mommy needs to get more turkey and cheese", He replied smiling and going over to the counter.

Izzy shrugged and picked up her sandwich. She didn't mind bologna and mayo but it got pretty boring after a while.

"Where is mommy?" Izzy asked after a few seconds.

"Mommy and Aunt Maggie are out running errands. She'll be back in a little while", He said.

Freddy Krueger would have liked nothing better to do than to chop his own hand off. But he had promised to Erin, on his own bladed glove, that he would play dad. He sighed and sat down at the table with his daughter. She noticed he was humming.

"What is that song you're humming?" Izzy asked.

"Just something that got stuck in my head", Freddy replied.

Izzy tilted her head to the side and took a bite of her sandwich. Her dad was looking through the paper, with much interest. Izzy watched him, she was so curious. He stayed home, read the paper obsesently and was never around after she went to bed. Her mother had told her that daddy worked late at night and needed to sleep during the day.

Erin and Maggie came home an hour or so later. Freddy came down stairs, he had put Izzy down for a nap.

"She wanted to wait for you to get home but I knew you'd get mad if she missed her nap", Freddy replied.

Erin and Freddy kissed. Maggie walked passed them and into the kitchen.

"So when are you two going to tell her that her father isn't Dr. Seuss?" Maggie asked.

"Oh please, talk a little louder why don't you", Freddy said sarcastically.

Erin was used to their father/daughter argumentative behavior. She just smiled and put the other groceries on the kitchen counter. Freddy walked up behind Erin, he put his arms around her.

"If you two don't stop, there are going to be more Krueger spawn running around here", Maggie said.

Freddy just glared at her. Erin leaned against his shoulder, trying to grab his attention so a fight wouldn't break out.

"Alright, I have to get back to work. But thanks for lunch", Maggie replied hugging Erin.

"Your welcome", Erin said.

After Maggie left, Erin started putting away the groceries. Freddy leaned against the kitchen counter.

"How was Izzy?" Erin asked.

"She was fine. God, I can't wait for tonight", Freddy said.

Erin stopped putting away things and turned to him.

"You're not really that comfortable with her are you? I shouldn't have made you promise and I told Maggie about what we're doing and she thinks I'm crazy. So, you're a psychopathic child murderer who is strapped down to a child you didn't want in the first place and a woman who you didn't mean to fall in love with in the first place. So, I don't really know what to do", Erin cried.

She left the groceries on the counter and ran upstairs. Freddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He followed her upstairs. Izzy came out of her room.

"Why is mommy upset?" Izzy asked.

"Because daddy said some things mommy didn't like", Freddy replied.

Izzy gestured for him to come closer. Freddy rolled his eyes but humored her by doing so. He followed her into her room (which had been Erin's room five years previously).

Freddy knelt down at his daughter's level.

"Are you going to leave us? Because I wake up at night and you're never here. And Aunt Maggie is here a lot because mommy gets upset. I think you should tell mommy that you're sorry", Izzy replied.

She may be five years old but she was smart. Freddy thought for a minute or so.

"Thanks for the advice kiddo", Freddy said smiling.

"Your welcome", Izzy exclaimed.

She started playing with some of her toys. Freddy left her room and went to his and Erin's bedroom. The door was open. Erin was just laying with her back to him. Freddy decided to let her cool down and went back downstairs. He put away the grocheries. Erin came down stairs a while later.

"I'm sorry", Erin replied.

Freddy walked up to her, he put his hands to her face. He lightly kissed her. Izzy came downstairs. She stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I guess daddy's sorry but he kissed you like that when he accidentally lit the stove on fire and burnt dinner", Izzy commented.

Freddy and Erin broke apart and looked at her. They had to laugh. Izzy shrugged and went into the living room.

"I guess I was upset earlier because not having the glove on and looking like my former self. Erin, meet me half way", Freddy begged quietly.

"I understand. I'll put her to bed. You can go downstairs after dinner, do what you need to. I'll meet you half way. You can make your hands burnt. Wear one of the gloves without the blades. I'll take her with me tomorrow, I'll take her to the park. You can have the house to yourself. But meet me half way, please", Erin replied.

Freddy smiled and the two kissed. Izzy had turned on the television and had tuned them out. She was five, she didn't really care what they were doing. That night as her mother was putting her to bed, Izzy turned to her.

"Daddy always reads me a bedtime story. Where is he?" Izzy asked.

"Daddy is going to try to fix the stove down stairs, so we'll be nice and warm", Erin replied smiling.

"Do you know who the boogeyman is?" Izzy asked.

"No, who is he?" Erin asked.

"He's this man. He's sort of strange. I think he and daddy buy the same clothes", Izzy replied.

"How would you like to go to the park?" Erin asked.

"Sounds fun", Izzy exclaimed.

After reading her a story, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight, Erin went downstairs and down into the basement. Freddy was standing by shelf. He turned around and just smiled. He was burned again. His hat was on his head.

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"Did you go into her dreams?" Erin asked.

Freddy made a slight snort noise.

"Did I? Isn't that what I do for a living?" He asked.

"Freddy, she's going to put two and two together. What if Maggie tells her?" Erin cried.

"What if I just slipped a little?" Freddy asked.

"If you said anything to her, anything. I'm going to-", Erin was cut off by footsteps.

Izzy was at the top of the stairs, "It's alright mommy. I already know", Izzy said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll continue. Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin just wants her daughter to have a normal life. But how normal can your life be when you're the daughter of Freddy Krueger? After Izzy learns the secret her mother tried to keep hidden since she was born, Izzy also learns she is not like other children. Izzy begins isolating herself from the outside world and wants her dad to teach her everything he knows.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Two 

Erin's mouth felt dry and she didn't know if she had the ability to speak. Freddy took the directive and looked at his daughter.

"Go back to bed. Mommy and daddy will be up soon", Freddy replied in a casual tone.

Izzy nodded and left the two alone. Once the basement door was shut, Freddy turned back to Erin, who was still trying to figure out what had just happned. He couldn't help but take one of her hands.

"How could she know?" Erin asked quietly.

"It's simple. She has your looks and my brains", Freddy replied.

Erin just looked at him and laughed. How could he be so...she couldn't think of a word to describe him but he was that and luckily he had a sense of humor to go with it. He put her in a good mood even when she tried to be overly serious.

"I tried to keep her from finding out. I would've told her eventually. Sorry, we, we would have told her. What are we going to do? I promised Maggie I wouldn't say anything to Izzy. I promised Maggie that you wouldn't say anything to Izzy. Now our five year old daughter knows and to top it off, she has dream powers. Not just any dream powers. Your dream powers", Erin exclaimed.

"Do you know how crazy you're are?" Freddy asked.

Erin sighed and just went back up to the kitchen. Freddy followed her. He wasn't done with her and she was just being stubborn. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I wasn't finished. You are being crazy and not looking at this situation from our prospective", Freddy said.

"Maybe I went a little nutty", Erin muttered.

"My nutty is a fruit cake but I love you anyway", Freddy replied touching her cheek.

"I'll go check on Izzy. And we'll go from there", Erin said.

He followed her upstairs. Erin went into Izzy's room, she was still awake. Freddy hung out in the hallway.Erin sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is daddy still mad at you?" Izzy asked.

"No. Mommy made daddy upset. It's not his fault", Erin reassured her.

"Why does he kill people?" Izzy asked.

"He doesn't mean to. See, when daddy was born his mother didn't want him. So, she gave him to another family but the family wasn't very nice. Daddy got hit a lot and got hurt. Daddy killed other people's children because his mother didn't want him. When daddy was older, he got married to a very nice woman. And he had a daughter, Katherine. But the woman found out that he killed children. So, he killed her too. Katherine promised not to say anything to the police but she was just a little girl. She had to tell them. Katherine got taken away and was given to another family", Erin replied.

"What happened to daddy?" Izzy asked.

"A group of parents found out what daddy did and they burned him alive. But daddy got visited by dream spirits and they promised that he'd live forever. That's why daddy is burned and he's still alive", Erin said.

"What happened to that little girl?" Izzy asked.

"You know aunt Maggie?" Erin asked.

Izzy shook her head, wanting for her mother to tell her more.

"That was Katherine. She just changed her name", Erin replied.

"The dream spirits must be nice if they wanted my daddy to live forever. They must of known he was going to meet you and get married. And then you and daddy would have me", Izzy said tilting her head to one side and then the other.

Erin smiled and nodded.

"Mommy, do you think daddy could have the dream spirits make us live forever so daddy won't be all alone?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe. Why don't you go to sleep. It's past your bed time", Erin replied and kissed Izzy's forehead.

Erin walked over to the bedroom doorway.

Izzy smiled and laid back against her pillows, "Tell daddy I love him too".

"I will. Sweet dreams", Erin said and she closed Izzy's bed room door.

She then turned to Freddy.

"I hope I sounded convincing", Erin muttered.

"That story made me want to gag", Freddy replied crossing his arms.

"What was I supposed to do? She's five years old", Erin pointed out.

"You did a great job. You need to lighten up", Freddy said putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

He walked passed her to go to their bed room.Erin turned around.

"And you can't kiss me every time I'm upset", Erin replied.

But he had already disappeared. She shrugged and got ready for bed.

_Izzy woke with a start from her sleep. She sat up and looked around. Her bed was on the front lawn. She looked up at the house. It looked foreboding and dark. There were other children on the yard. Three of them were jump roping, two of them were tossing a ball back and fourth. Izzy climbed out of her bed and walked towards them.They were singing:  
_

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay awake. Nine, ten, never sleep again". _

_Izzy wondered what the song meant. She approached on little girl who was drawing with chalk. _

_"Hi, would you like play with me?" The little girl asked. _

_"Sure", Izzy replied and picked up the piece of chalk. _

_Izzy began to draw with the little girl. _

_"Does anyone live here?" Izzy asked after a time. _

_"Nobody lives here but Freddy", the little girl said. _

_"Is he home?" Izzy asked. _

_"I think so", the little girl replied. _

_Izzy put down her chalk and walked towards the front steps. The door opened at her touch. Izzy went into the house. It looked like where she lived. Izzy looked around. There were toys everywhere. Everything looked like it was in shambles. Izzy went into the dinning room, the table was all set up. Izzy went back out into the hallway. She went into the kitchen. All the cupboards were opened, there was nothing in them. Izzy stopped by the basement door. She put her hand on the knob and turned it. The stairs leading down were metal, not wooden. Izzy took hold of the railing and walked carefully down the stairs. The lights above were dim. Red and green lights were shrouded in shadow. Izzy was soon surrounded by boilers. Smoke covered the dirty floor. _

_She walked even further. Not afraid of being alone in such a place. She soon reached her destination. There was a metal stove, it was lite. A fire roared inside of it. Izzy looked around the room. The walls were covered in pictures and news clippings. Tables and shelves were covered in torture devices. Other bladed gloves. A brown hat sat on the nearest table. Izzy picked it up. She couldn't read quite yet but she make out the words: Fred Krueger. That was her daddy's name but mommy always called him Freddy for some reason. Izzy held the hat close to her and walked around the room again. Izzy saw that there was a bed in the far corner, she sat on it. Her feet dangled just above the floor. _

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay awake. Nine, ten, never sleep again", Izzy sang under her breath. _

_Hurried footsteps were coming closer until a body of a teenage girl collapsed onto the cement floor. Freddy came around the corner. He stood over her and kicked her body over with his foot. She had slash marks cut into her neck, stomach, left arm and the right side of her face. _

_"Stupid bitch", Freddy muttered. _

_He clicked his bladed together and she was on fire within a second. After a few minutes, she was consumed by flames. Izzy just watched. He didn't even notice she was in here. _

_"Daddy, you forgot your hat", Izzy exclaimed holding up his hat. _

_Freddy stood up straight. He walked over to his daughter. _

_"Thank you pumpkin", Freddy replied softly kissing her forehead. _

_"Will mommy be mad I saw you kill someone?" Izzy asked. _

_"Let's just let this be our little secret", Freddy said smiling and putting his hat back on. _

_"Okay", Izzy replied smiling. _

**Author's Note: Great Chapter. Oh, so cute. Izzy is more like her dad than she knows. Hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin just wants her daughter to have a normal life. But how normal can your life be when you're the daughter of Freddy Krueger? After Izzy learns the secret her mother tried to keep hidden since she was born, Izzy also learns she is not like other children. Izzy begins isolating herself from the outside world and wants her dad to teach her everything he knows.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Three 

Freddy noticed that Izzy didn't seem to be all that concerned about what she had seen the other night. Izzy hummed to herself and sat at the coffee table, coloring. He just hopped she didn't do anything that would make her mother suspect that something had happened. Erin came into the living room with the laundry basket. She sat down on the couch started folding laundry on her lap.

"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" Izzy asked without looking up.

Freddy, who was sitting in one of the chairs, busied himself with the inside of his hat. Erin didn't stopped folding the wash clothes but she did it rather slowly. Erin cleared her throat and looked over at him. Freddy placed his hat back on his head.

"Why do I have to tell her?" Freddy asked.

"Because I told her everything else", Erin pointed out.

"I think you guys met just like in the movies on TV", Izzy replied, ignoring them.

"Yeah, let's go with that", Freddy said.

Erin's mouth dropped, "Fred Krueger. That is not how we met and you know it".

"Not in front of the kid", Freddy replied gesturing to Izzy.

"Did you and daddy have sex?" Izzy asked.

Erin burst out laughing and tried to control herself. If it was possible, Freddy's face went beat red.

"Is that what you're telling our daughter?" Freddy asked.

"I didn't say anything", Erin replied.

"Is that what you guys do after I go to bed? Cause, I saw you wrestling last night", Izzy said, still staring down at her drawing, "I think daddy won though".

Both parents were very quiet. Freddy was the one to smirk this time. Erin was beside herself.

"How did you and daddy meet?" Izzy asked a second time.

"Well, I was in college at the time and I had come home for the weekend. I found daddy's hat in between the couch cushions. I hid it so my parents wouldn't find it. I went back to school and when I came back home, I found that the hat was gone. I went back to my dorm and the rest is history", Erin replied.

"Daddy must of left the hat for you to find because he really liked you but he was too shy to say so. You probably fell in love, like over the moon or something. Just like how the spoon ran away with the fork. The fork was bad but the spoon didn't care", Izzy said looking up from her picture.

Izzy smiled and picked up her picture. They couldn't see what it was. Izzy went into the kitchen and hung it on the fridge. She came back but headed for the stairs.

"I've got to go potty", She announced.

Freddy and Erin watched her go up the stairs. They bolted from their seats and went into the kitchen. The picture was a five year old's drawing. The stick figure in the middle had brown pony tails. The one on the right was wearing a sweater, a hat and a glove with razors. The one on the left had red hair. The figure next to it had brown hair too. Each one had an arrow pointing to it. Izzy, daddy, mommy and aunt Maggie. Behind the stick figures was a house with a green roof and a red door. There was also a tree and a sun on the right side of the paper.

"She saw me kill someone the other night", Freddy muttered.

"That's fine", Erin said.

Freddy looked at her, "That's fine? You're not going to go all crazy?"

"I've been reading the paper. There's been at least two obituaries every day. Every day since Izzy's been born", Erin replied, "She's been bringing them to you".

"And you're all right with that?" Freddy asked.

"Do you not want me to be? I'm fine with you aren't I? All I'm saying is, we can't control what she does. She's going to discover she can do things other children her age can't do. And if having your soul catching powers is going to be normal for her, then I don't have a problem with it", Erin replied.

Erin went back into the living room and finished folding the laundry. Izzy came back down stairs minutes later. She was singing to herself.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay awake. Nine, ten, never sleep again", Izzy sang under her breath.

"Honey, where did you hear that rhyme?" Erin asked.

"I learned it", Izzy said in a matter a fact tone.

She went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She took out a juice box, which were right a her level. Freddy was standing by the counter. Izzy turned to him while inserting the straw into the juice box.

"You should do something to make mommy feel better", Was all Izzy said before turning around to go back into the living room.

Erin walked passed Izzy and came into the kitchen. She put the hand towels in one of the drawers.

"What?" Erin asked.

"She's a little too young to be giving me advice", Freddy said crossing his arms.

"She's a little too young to be doing anything except using the potty and eating with her fingers. But we'll get used to it, won't we?" Erin asked smiling.

Erin turned around and left the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked following her into the living room.

"It's what it should mean", Erin said.

She picked up the laundry basket and went upstairs.Freddy stared up the ceiling.

"I really wish she'd be less honest", Freddy muttered.

**Author's Note: Hi. I'm really sorry about not updating right away. My computer pooped out on me and I was away for the weekend. But I'm back. Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin just wants her daughter to have a normal life. But how normal can your life be when you're the daughter of Freddy Krueger? After Izzy learns the secret her mother tried to keep hidden since she was born, Izzy also learns she is not like other children. Izzy begins isolating herself from the outside world and wants her dad to teach her everything he knows.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Four

(A/N: I'm really sorry about this story taking forever. But it's the pacing that counts).

As Izzy held onto her mother's hand, she looked around the park. The park was big and surrounded by trees. Part of the park was the playground. Dozens of other children ran around, laughing, screaming and talking. Parents stood nearby and watched. Other parents, who had younger children, pushed their kids on the swings or sat and chatted with other parents while holding their babies.

"I'm going to go play in the sand", Izzy replied quietly.

"Alright, I'll just be over here", Erin said.

Izzy went over and sat on the edge of the sand area. Erin went over and sat on the only vacant park bench. She had been surprised when her daughter had asked to go to the park. Usually Freddy insisted that Izzy go play at the park with her so that he could have the house to himself, in which case, Izzy would agree. Not today. Izzy had asked.

Izzy made a mound of sand, not really doing anything with it. She hummed to herself as she flattened the mound of sand. A stick was lying behind her. Izzy picked it up and began drawing her dad. One child came over. Izzy didn't look up.

"Hi my name is Alex. Whattcha drawin'?" the boy asked.

"Freddy", Izzy muttered.

"Who's Freddy?" Alex asked.

Erin saw Izzy talking another child her age. She was happy that her daughter had someone else to talk to for a change. Someone came and sat down beside her. Erin just briefly looked up. It was a man two years older than her. He had black hair and blue eyes. Erin turned away, feeling remotely uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen you here before. Unless you don't come on Sundays", the man said.

"No not really", Erin muttered.

"My name is Daniel. Yours is...?" The man asked.

"Erin", Erin muttered once more.

Alex sat down opposite Izzy. Izzy looked up. Alex had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Izzy looked back at her drawing. Izzy closed her eyes.

_The drawing came to life and the gloved hand came up from under the sand. The blades grabbed Alex and tore him into pieces. _

Izzy opened her eyes but Alex was still in one piece. Izzy smoothed over her picture, ruining it. Izzy looked up and looked over at her mother. A strange man that wasn't her daddy was talking to her mother.

"Mommy", Izzy cried standing up.

Alex got up too, "It's alright, that's just my dad".

"But she already has a husband", Izzy pointed out angrily.

"Then where is he? My mommy died when I was two years old", Alex said.

Izzy sighed and stomped over to her mother.

"Mommy, I want to leave", Izzy begged.

Erin got up, "I have to go".

Daniel grabbed her arm, "Wait, can't you stay a little longer?"

"Mommy", Izzy quietly warned.

"What's going on?"

Erin and Izzy couldn't have been more relieved. A man with a red and green sweater walked over. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Daddy", Izzy chirped happily, she threw her arms around his left leg.

Daniel let go of Erin's arm and stood up.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm her husband", The man replied putting his arm around Erin's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was by herself", Daniel apologized.

"Make sure you and your piglet stay away from my family. Got it?" The man asked in a warning tone.

"Fine", Daniel said and he and Alex walked away and across the park.

There was silence during the walk home. It wasn't until they were home, did Izzy speak up.

"I drew daddy in the sand and I imagined him coming out", Izzy explained.

Freddy smiled and ruffled the top of her hair. Erin didn't say anything.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner", Freddy replied.

Izzy did as she was told and went upstairs. Freddy turned to Erin.

"You're awfully quiet", Freddy said.

"I was just so uncomfortable with that man talking to me. I'm glad you showed up when you did", Erin muttered.

She turned and rested herself against his chest.

"We haven't been this intimate since we hid in the closet playing hide and go seek with Izzy", Freddy replied.

Erin smiled and shook her head, "Is that all you can think about?"

"Maybe", Freddy shrugged.

Izzy came out of the bathroom. She was walking towards the stairs when she saw her daddy's glove sitting on the edge of the bed. She had never seen it off of his hand before. Izzy went into her parents room. She stood over the glove. Izzy gently picked it up. She half expected for it to do something. But just lay limp in her hands. Izzy put it on, it was too big for her and rather heavy. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. In her mind she went into Alex's house and killed both of him and his dad. Izzy felt a wave of anger as she killed them.She stabbed their chests and legs. Then cut open their stomachs and throats. When it was over, they lay dead.

When Izzy opened her eyes, she looked at the glove. It was covered in blood. The blades were stained with it. The smell of newly cut flesh reeked into the air. A wave of fear and shock overwhelmed her. Izzy gave a loud scream and ran down stairs, still wearing the glove. It the minutes she had been upstairs, Maggie had come by for dinner. Maggie, Erin and Freddy turned to see Izzy come down stairs.

"It was accident, I didn't mean to", Izzy cried.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Erin asked, exchanging looks with Freddy.

Izzy slowly held up the glove. Freddy was the only one who didn't seem shocked.

"I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me", Izzy muttered and began to cry.

Erin knelt down and took her daughter into her arms. Erin stood up, holding Izzy.

"Freddy, take the glove off her hand", Erin said softly.

Freddy removed the glove off of Izzy's hand and went over to the sink.

"How could you let her get a hold of it?" Maggie asked in shock.

"At least she didn't stab me with it", Freddy muttered.

Izzy didn't much at dinner. Afterwords, Maggie took her upstairs and put her to bed. Erin just sat on the couch with Freddy.Maggie came down after a few minutes and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Now what?" Maggie asked in a professional tone.

"She say anything about it? Talk about it?" Erin asked quietly.

"She mentioned something about closing her eyes and imagining herself killing a young boy and his father", Maggie replied.

Erin put her face in her hands. Freddy just sat with one of his legs crossed over the other.

"You're quiet about this", Maggie pointed out.

"What? At least she's following in my footsteps", Freddy exclaimed.

Erin sat back up and rested her hands in her lap.

"She's only five years old. I didn't want to learn about any of this so early", Erin cried.

"Too late", Freddy muttered under his breath.

Erin rolled her eyes and got up. She stomped up stairs and slammed one of the upstairs doors.Maggie turned to glare at him.

"You're being a fucking asshole, know that?" Maggie asked.

She got up and left. Freddy sighed and decided it wasn't worth making up with Erin. He'd go do his bit for the night. There was a sleep away camp opening tonight and he wanted to give them a warm welcome...into hell. Erin just lay on her side, she didn't hear his footsteps on the stairs. He wasn't giving into her mood. Erin didn't want him to. And yet, she did.

When she awoke the next morning, she was by herself. Erin got up and dressed. Izzy was still asleep. Erin made breakfast and Izzy came down stairs, her face pink from sleep.

"Where's daddy?" Izzy asked.

Erin didn't answer. After breakfast, Maggie came and took Izzy for the day. Erin and Maggie didn't speak except for "Good morning". Erin got dressed after Maggie and Izzy left. Long sleeve green shirt, black skirt, black pantyhose, black slippers. Erin sat in the in living room.

_"He's not coming back. He's not going to come crawling back. He's done his damage", _a voice in her head told her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Erin went to answer it. When she did, a man with palish blue skin, wearing all black and had pins sticking out of his head was standing on her door step.

"Can I help you?" Erin asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Erin Parker", He replied in a calm polite voice.

"I'm Erin Parker", Erin said.

"Sorry, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Pinhead", He exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...DUN..DUN..DUN. **

**Author's Note: Oh the suspense and the agony. And why is Pinhead in this story? Well, Read and Review and more will be revealed. **


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. What happens when she unwittingly unleashes Pinhead upon the earth?

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Five

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Erin went to answer it. When she did, a man with palish blue skin, wearing all black and had pins sticking out of his head was standing on her door step._

_"Can I help you?" Erin asked._

_"Yes. I'm looking for Erin Parker", He replied in a calm polite voice._

_"I'm Erin Parker", Erin said._

_"Sorry, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Pinhead", He exclaimed._

Erin sat up, she was still sitting on the couch. She must have dozed off. Erin got up went into the kitchen, only ten minutes had passed. Erin ran her fingers through her hair. She went to the door and opened it. She looked around and stepped out onto the porch. Sitting on her door mate was a square cube.

"What on earth is this?" She asked herself.

She certainly had no idea who "Pinhead" was. Then why had she had a vision about a man with needles sticking out of his head. Erin picked up the square cube. She seemed drawn to it. Like it was a magical object. Erin took the cube inside. After shutting the door, she placed the cube on the coffee table.

"I wonder how it opens?" She thought pacing in front of the coffee table.

She picked it up and checked it over. Surely it didn't come with a key. She also wondered how it gotten on her door step. Although, she gave a thought to the fact that Freddy wasn't around.

"Maybe he left it. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who would give me such a gift", Erin said quietly.

She felt rather sad thinking about the only person she loved. She didn't need to cry over him and she hated the fact he had her crying over him. Erin shook her head and gave more thought to the task at hand.

"Well, there's only one way for it".

Erin went into the kitchen and got a knife. She knelt over the cube, holding the knife just above her palm. Freddy appeared just as she lowered the knife.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Freddy asked walking over and taking the knife from her.

Erin looked up at him, "Like you care", she muttered.

Freddy noticed the cube sitting on the coffee table, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on our door step and I was about to open it", Erin replied.

"Found it?" Freddy asked taken aback.

"You left it for me to open because you're sorry about yesterday", Erin said.

Freddy scowled trying to remember yesterday in particular. Erin just put her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm the only one trying to hold this god damn family together and the only thing about yesterday you can even remember is the sight of our daughter drenched in blood after murdering two innocent people", Erin exclaimed.

She took back the knife from him. She slit her wrist and let the blood drip onto the cube. The cube sucked up the blood. Clicking noises came next, like the blood was connecting something within the cube. A blue light illuminated the room. Fog drenched the floor. There was a wind so powerful that Erin fell back against Freddy, who caught her.A man appeared moments later. The same one from her day dream.

"Pinhead", Erin murmured.

Erin moved to sit on the couch. Pinhead stepped away from the cube and the cube closed once more. Pinhead stood as he did before, his hands clapped over each other, his face held no expression. Freddy clicked his blades angrily. Erin turned her attention to Freddy, he looked more angry then she had ever seen him. She felt a wave of satisfaction that he was upset.

"What are you doing here asshole?" Freddy asked.

"I'm looking for Erin Parker", Pinhead replied in a calm soft voice.

"I'm Erin Parker", Erin said standing up.

Pinhead turned his head in her direction. His eyes were dark and full of coldness. His skin was like before a pale blue. Pins stuck out everywhere in his head. He wore all black. Erin felt a little intimidated.

"You are the one who released me. I thank you", Pinhead replied.

Freddy stepped in between them, "Alright, don't get any ideas. She's mine".

"The one who releases me. Works for me", Pinhead said even more blandly.

"Not while I'm still standing", Freddy snarled.

He ran at Pinhead, without warning a chain appeared, a hook on the end of it. Erin screamed as the hook impaled Freddy through the stomach. Freddy was thrown across the living room. Freddy got back up and was hit again.

"STOP. STOP. PLEASE STOP", Erin begged.

Pinhead let Freddy fly into the kitchen and land behind the island counter. Pinhead turned to Erin.

"You will come with now or I will kill whom ever comes through that door next", Pinhead replied.

Erin thought of Izzy opening the front door. She couldn't let her daughter get hurt. She couldn't let Izzy see this.

"I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt Freddy", Erin replied.

"You humans with your compassion and forgiveness. Pathetic", Pinhead muttered, he looked at her, "Don't cry. It's a sign of weakness for heaven sakes".

When Freddy came to, he went into the living room. The cube, Pinhead and Erin were gone.

"That son of a bitch!", Freddy yelled.

Maggie and Izzy came in a moment later.

"Where's mommy?" Izzy asked.

Freddy just stared at his daughter. Breathing hard.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked a little more roughly.

Freddy sat down on the couch and removed his hat, setting it down beside him. Izzy walked up to her father. Putting her hands on his knees.

"Did the man from the cube take her?"Izzy asked.

"How do you know...", Freddy trailed off quietly.

"I can see yours, mommy's and aunt Maggie's thoughts. Mommy had a dream about the man from the cube. You can't let him take her. She loves you. If the man from the cube takes over mommy. You will go away forever. Mommy was the one who brought you back. Mommy is the key. The man from the cube wants mommy", Izzy replied.

Maggie stood there with her arms crossed, "What are you doing do, _dad?"_

Freddy looked between the two girls. Freddy sighed and stood up.

"Look after Izzy. I have a feeling this is going to be awhile", Freddy replied.

And with that he disappeared into thin air.

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter wasn't clear. I hope this one is. Sort of a 'Freddy vs. Pinhead'. Anyway, read and review! **


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. What happens when she unwittingly unleashes Pinhead upon the earth?

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Six

_where am I? _

Erin felt cold. She felt tired and a bit drowsy. She didn't want to open her eyes, her eyes hurt, her whole body hurt. There were sounds all around her. Like metal hitting metal. The smell of blood and the stench of mold seeped into her nosetrails. She tried to move her head but her neck seemed to have a cramp in it. She tried to move her fingers, arms, feet, legs but they seemed to be held back. Erin opened her eyes. The room was dimly lit, chains with hooks hung from the ceiling. The room looked like an abandon art gallery. The canvouses were splattered with blood. several corpeses lay astron on the floor. Their ligiments torn, their legs and arms twisted in different posistions. Their necks snapped and cut into. Their eyes and mouths open in terror.

Erin looked around a second time, she seemed to be floating in mid air. She couldn't find her voice. She had been stripped of her clothing. Chains bound her to some sort of statue but it was as though the statue had bound her to it on it's own. The little puzzle box sat on a pedistal on her right. Pinhead emerged a moment later, hands clasped a top each other. His face blank of any expression. His eyes seemed unmoving, staring at her. She wished he wouldn't look at her in such a manner.

"Where am I?" Erin asked, finally finding her voice.

"Hell", Pinhead replied in a cold unethusiastic voice.

"And where exactly is that?" Erin asked.

"Anywhere you want it to be", Pinhead exclaimed, nodding his head slightly.

"What do you want?" Erin asked trying to hold back her emotions.

"Nothing and everything", Pinhead replied.

"I meant with me", Erin said trying to respond as coldly as possible.

"You. I thought you had figured that out", Pinhead replied.

"Let..me..go", Erin responded through clenched teeth.

"Afraid I can't do that. Mr. Fredrick Krueger has put you through enough pain and suffering", Pinhead said.

Erin said nothing to this. Not pain and suffering. He just wasn't helpful. Maybe that was her mistake. Her fault. She let it go too far, let it get too personal. Maybe if she just let him be him, she wouldn't be in this position. She felt stupid to think she'd find anybody to be fairly happy and in love with. Maybe nobody truly loved her. Erin felt the pain and hurt come back and she began to feel tears mist in her approached her and put the palm of his hand against her bare stomach. His hands were smooth and cold. Like a hot ice cube.

"Please stop, that hurts", Erin begged.

"Then don't cry", Pinhead replied.

He let his fingers linger there for a second. Erin stopped crying and looked at him. He was touching her. He raised his fingers and touched the side of her left breast. He ran his fingers down to her waist. He then withdrew his hand and clasped them together once more.

"Why do you torture them?" Erin asked nodding towards the dead bodies.

"Because they deserved it", Pinhead replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" Erin asked feeling a little worried.

"No", He said in a little more than a whisper.

Pinhead turned away from her. He stared out across the room. His eyes focusing on nothing.

"Why?" Erin asked.

He turned his head slightly in her direction.

"Why didn't he kill you?" Pinhead asked, changing the subject.

"He never gave me a reason. He never told me", Erin said.

Pinhead said nothing, not even answering her first question. _Are you going to kill me? _Of course he wasn't, though, he'd of liked to. But there was something about her, stopping him. She was beautiful, everything that could turn a man into putty. Even him. Maybe that was why Freddy didn't but Pinhead didn't know that for sure. The silence between them began to thicken and neither noticed the thick fog and the reddish-green strobe lights. Freddy walked into the room a second later.

"Fredrick, how nice to see you again", Pinhead replied smoothly without looking over at him.

"The names Freddy", Freddy snarled, his nostrils flaring, "And you have something that belongs to me".

This got Pinhead's attention, he turned to Freddy with a swift foot.

"Is that so?" Pinhead asked.

Freddy held up his gloved hand in a threatening manner, "You want to go, asshole?"

"I thought you learned your lesson, I guess not. I guess I'll just have to teach you much harder lesson", Pinhead replied.

The chains on the ceiling began go quiver and raced down. Pinhead grabbed two of them, the others had snaked down and wrapped themselves about the floor, ready to be used. A few others had circled down around Pinhead, ready to protect him.

"Freddy, be careful!", Erin called out.

_Please be careful. I love you. _

**Author's Note: YA! Okay, the best showdown ever. Can't promise anything. I'm bad at writing about fight scenes. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Seven

It wasn't much of a fair fight. Freddy couldn't even touch Pinhead. Erin looked on helplessly as Freddy was thrown across the room, only to get back up again. Erin looked away each time a hook was thrown in his direction. She couldn't bare to watch, let alone watch him get hurt. But she knew he could take it. She just wished he'd pick his fights when he was thinking more clearly. He was thinking about her and that wasn't good. In the past she had told never to worry about her, otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate on killing people in their sleep. Now he was losing a battle that he could 'possibly' win.

How could she have been so stupid to think that he didn't care about her? Erin looked up to see Freddy getting back to his feet for what seemed like the hundredth time. He hadn't even broken a sweat, not that you could tell, he was burned like pieces of bacon.

"Had enough?" Pinhead asked, "Or would you like to suffer some more, just for her?"

Erin caught Freddy's eyes as he looked over at her. There was something there, a spark of some kind. He hadn't looked at her in that way before. He was always straight forward about what he wanted to say and he said it bluntly. But this...this was something else. Freddy turned away from her and that's when she knew he was about to do something stupidly heroic even though it wasn't in his nature to do so.

"Bring it you son of a bitch", Freddy replied to Pinhead.

Pinhead went to throw a chain at him, so it wrap around his neck but Freddy caught it and threw it to the floor. He took off his glove and threw it over to where Erin was. The blades of the glove struck into the statue, the statue cried out and the chains glowed blue and then disappeared. Erin landed onto her knees and hands. As she stood up, she picked up the glove. She tossed it back to Freddy, who caught it and placed it back onto his right hand.

"How do you like those apples?" Freddy asked laughing.

Pinhead didn't seem too pleased with Freddy's little glove trick. As he summoned more chains to attack Freddy, Erin looked over at the puzzle box. She went over and picked it up. She stood there, holding it.

"Don't you fucking hurt him", Erin replied.

Her voice had echoed around the room. Pinhead saw that she was holding the puzzle box.

"Put that down, now", Pinhead said in a soft commanding tone.

"I'd hate to tell you this but I don't obey anyone except Freddy Krueger", Erin spat back.

She opened the box, a wind tunnel opened up. Freddy grabbed hold of one of the chains with the hooks, he threw it a Pinhead's chest, it went right threw him. The box sucked Pinhead into it. Erin shut the box once he was gone. She set the box back on it's mantel. She then turned to Freddy and walked over to him. She put her arms around him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm completely crazy. Insane. This whole thing is so new to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry I've been taking advantage of you and trying to make our lives as completely normal as possible when they clearly aren't. I'm still getting used to _us. _Us being parents. Us being more than we were before. I've got to stop driving you up the wall and I have to stop putting you on parent duty. I guess I was so scared that Izzy wouldn't love me anymore if she found out about you...you know. And now that she knows and that she has some sort of dream power thing, now I'm worried she won't need me anymore. And I'll lose both of you", Erin replied.

Freddy pulled her close to him.

"Apology excepted. And don't worry, you won't lose me or Izzy", Freddy said, "You do know the important key in marriage is communication, right?"

Erin laughed and looked up at him, "Yes but I didn't know you did".

"It's those god damn magazines you leave in the bathroom", Freddy muttered.

Erin giggled as he kissed her.

"I love you", Erin said.

Freddy kissed her again and then replied, "I love you too".

He lifted her up into his arms.

"So about we go home?" He asked.

He didn't expect her to answer, she nodded and then rest her head against his shoulder. When they arrived home, Maggie was asleep on the couch. Freddy set Erin down. Maggie woke up as the front door shut. She sat up and almost fell over at the sight of Erin being naked.

"Your personal business is your own", Was all Maggie said as she sat up.

"I'm going to check on Izzy", Erin replied and went upstairs.

Maggie stood up and faced her dad.

"So, you saved her life. How does it feel?" Maggie asked smirking a little.

"Shut your pie hole", Freddy said.

"Will do. I hate talking to you anyway. I was just worried about Erin. I didn't think you'd actually save her. I thought maybe you would back out. But I'm glad you two made up. Izzy was upset because she thought you and Erin would break up or something. I told her that would never happen. Well, have Erin call me tomorrow, I'm taking Izzy shopping", Maggie replied.

After she left, Erin came back downstairs. She was wearing just a button up collard shirt.

"Izzy's sound asleep", Erin said, "I think I'm going to bed too".

"I'll go with you", Freddy exclaimed smirking, he took her hand.

Erin smiled back as they headed up stairs.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with College and stuff. I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I give my reviewers "Freddy Cookies", sorry they're a little burnt :) READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Eight

_I think about way back when,when I'd sit out in the back yard, the late after noon summer sun would glissen across my face. I'd sit with my legs slightly open, a bundle of flowers lay between them. I'd pick up each of the flowers. I'd pick off each of their petles. I was too young to know what love really was. But I'd pick off those petles. "He loves me, he loves me not". Speaking under my breath, not letting anyone hear me. But I don't know if fate didn't want to cheat me but that last petle let me pick it off with confidence, "He loves me". _

Erin lay awake. Her thoughts drifting back to her own child hood. Izzy was asleep in the next room. The small clock on the nightstand read, 2 am. Erin sighed. She sat up on her elbows. Freddy was asleep on his back beside her. His hat sat on top of his stomach. How could he sleep when she couldn't? She knew he'd have something to say if she woke him but she had to give it a shot.

"Freddy", Erin whispered, shaking him.

Freddy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Erin, this better be important", Freddy replied in a half awake tone.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep", Erin said.

Freddy sat up fully, placing his hat on his head. He gave her a look.

"I'm up all night, sometimes I'm gone for much longer and you have to wake up and wake me up because you can't sleep. Now I know you don't have a problem sleeping. So you'd better have a god damn good reason why you woke me the fuck up", Freddy snapped.

"Izzy starts kindergarten tomorrow", Erin cried.

Freddy was lost for words. Had that much time passed at already? Erin hadn't mentioned the fact the Izzy was starting school. If she did, this was the first he'd heard about it. He hated jumping down her throat but when she didn't sleep, there was hell to pay for it. He reached over and touched her hand.

"She's going to be fine", Freddy reassured her.

Eight hours and thirty minutes later....

Erin had never been in the principal's office, even when she was younger. Principal Edwards was a woman a few years older than herself. A woman with a kind face, ebony brown hair that was pinned back by barrettes. She sat at her desk with her fingers laced together.

"Mrs. or Ms.?" Principal Edwards asked.

"Ms. Parker", Erin said, shaking her head.

"Ms. Parker, your daughter, Izzy...look, we hold certain rules and up hold them. We don't like calling the parents in here on the their first day of school. Especially kindergarten", Principal Edwards exclaimed.

"What did Izzy do...exactly?" Erin asked. She had a bad feeling that whatever her daughter did wasn't...normal.

"She scratched a little boy. His entire right arm bled. Our school nurse had to call his parents and had him rushed to the hospital. There were marks made by finger nails. Now, her teacher said that she and the boy had fought while in the sand box. The teacher came over and Izzy was all the way over on the other side of the play ground. But the marks had been made without the teacher's notice but the little boy said that Izzy had done it", Principal Edwards replied firmly.

"Maybe he cut it. Fell or something. Izzy would never do anything like that", Erin said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Parker but I have to remove your daughter from our program", Principal Edwards replied.

Erin didn't argue further. After leaving her office, Erin picked up her daughter and took her home. Erin didn't lecture Izzy or say anything about the incident. She let Izzy go off with Maggie for the rest of the day. Freddy found Erin washing down the kitchen counters.

"How was her first day?" Freddy asked.

"Did you go to her school today?" Erin asked.

"No. I had a two for one day at my blood drive store. Smart ass piglets up at the highschool. That'll teach 'em to play with sharp objects. Why? Did Izzy do something?" Freddy asked.

"She hurt another child. They had to call his parents and rush him to the hospital. There were finger nail marks in his arm, his arm bled. Izzy was removed from the school", Erin said.

Freddy put his arms around her waist. Pulling her against him.

"She was just defending herself. I bet anything that's what she did", Freddy replied.

"I had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong", Erin muttered.

"You worry too much", Freddy pointed out.

Maggie looked at Izzy through the mirror at the front of the car.

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked.

"I hurt a boy today at school", Izzy said.

"Why did you do that?" Maggie asked, a little concerned.

"He scared me. I prenteded I was daddy. And I cut the boy's arm. Then I ran away because of what I did", Izzy replied.

Maggie fell silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Poor kid", Maggie thought to herself.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and the delay on updating. Read and Review! **


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Nine

_Today is the worst day of my life. By far. Today is my birthday. I'm six years old. And I have the chicken pox. Mom won't let me go back to school after the incident. Sure I'm six but I think my parents don't know what I'm thinking. I know all of these big words and I know what's going on around me. I wish my parents had just given me up for adoption or at least let my aunt Maggie raise me, away from Springwood. My dad is a child murdering demon from hell, he looks like crisped bacon with a foul mouth and a bad attitude. Not too mention bad taste in clothing. My mother is a young mother. She was a sophomore in college when my dad put me inside of her. How she puts up with him, no one knows. All I know is, they need each other. _

_Like I said, I have the chicken pox. They itch like crazy. I may look like an ordinary six year old but I'm not. According to my love sick mother, I inherited my dad's dream demon powers or something like that. Great. Not that I'm scared or anything. I've seen him kill before. I was four when he first came to me in my dreams. I thought he was just imaginary or something. But eventually, I put two and two together. Back to my bad day. As I've pointed out, it's my birthday and I'm stuck in bed. Actually, I'm on the couch. Same difference. Mom comes in with a bowl of soup. _

_"How are you feeling?" She asks. _

_"Not to god, mommy", I reply. _

_She leaves to get me anything I want. Dad just sits there and ignores the fact I'm sick. It might have to do with the fact that I accidentally threw up in his hat. Did I mention I have the flu and a fever? Along with the chicken pox? I should mention that I got the flu yesterday. I got the chicken pox last night and what would the chicken pox be without a fever? Fun. Fun. Fun. Mom threw up in his hat when she was pregnant with me and he's fine about it. I do it and it's like it's the worst thing in the world. He's probably also mad that mom won't pay attention to him either. It's like the world revolves around not the world but mom anyway. Aunt Maggie told me once that dad loves mom and she's supposed to pay attention to him. It's true. _

_Mom comes back with ginger ale, and some crackers. After setting them down for me on the coffee table, she goes to sit down and this is when I wished she'd just left me upstairs. She goes to sit down on dad's lap. He's not mad at her anymore and they kiss. Yuck. How can she kiss him? I mean, I've seen them kiss before but still. He's not exactly like those guys aunt Maggie goes out with. I try to watch the TV. But they're still kissing when I look over about five minutes later. Dad likes to touch mom, a lot. Sometimes I just feel like asking if they are really married or if they are just staying together for my sake. Unfortunately, aunt Maggie has the papers saying that they are married. Aunt Maggie explained to me that the ring dad gave to mom is from the bowels of hell. That's why you can't see it. Dad thinks of everything. _

_"Eeww, get a room", I say to them. _

_"Good idea", Dad replies, eying mom. _

_"I'll go upstairs. You guys are boring", I exclaim. _

_I pick up my cup of ginger ale and my bowl of crackers and go upstairs. I'm not up on the landing and they're already on the couch. Gross. If they're trying to have more kids, they'll definitely get more. I lay on my bed, I closed the door so I wouldn't have to listen to them. They don't exactly hide what they're doing. Aunt Maggie accidentally walked in on them when they were on the island counter. I don't exactly know what she saw but she looked really sick a couple of days afterwords. I didn't ask. I let my eyes close and I drift off to sleep. My skin feels scratchy and I want to scratch but mom told me not too. I hope she comes up to check on me. I feel like she's drifting from me, like she doesn't know what to do. Dad doesn't know what to do either. And mom is emotional, a lot, so he's busy making sure she doesn't wake up another person from hell. _

_I hear the door bell ring. I don't know why I can hear it, but I could. I wake up. I haven't been asleep for more than a minute. I open my bedroom door and go downstairs. My parents are too busy making out. I roll my eyes. I open the front door. There is this guy standing there. He looks like someone tried to drown him, give him clothes from the dump store, shoved his head in the toilet, let him join a hockey team, kicked him a million times, let him sleep in their basement, drove their car into him, told him they slept with his mother and then shaved his head. And he smelled like rotten eggs and he was wearing a hockey mask over his face. _

_"What's your name? My name is Izzy", I say in my six year old voice. _

_He took a pen and a note pad from his pants pocket and wrote something down. He then showed it to me. In what looked like my handwriting, it said: Jason. He put his pen and note pad away. Anyone else but me notice the theme from Friday the 13th? Oh well. _

_"Wanna have a tea party?" I asked happily. _

_Jason shrugged and followed me out to the back yard. I had been playing tea party with my stuffed bunny, my stuffed panda and my stuffed turtle. _

_"Mom, dad, if you need me, I'll be out in the back yard having a tea party with dad's serial killer friend who looks like he drowned about a millions years ago", I reply happily. _

_They didn't hear me. I know they didn't. _

_end Izzy's POV. _

Erin looked up as the back door shut.

"Why did you stop?" Freddy asked.

"Did Izzy just say she was going to have a tea party with a friend of yours that looks like he drowned about a million years ago?" Erin asked.

"She wouldn't. Would she?" Freddy asked.

"What?" Erin asked.

But Freddy was already running out into the kitchen and out the back door. Erin followed close behind. Freddy flung the back door open. There was no sign of Izzy or Jason and it was pouring now, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Shit", Freddy swore under his breath.

"What is going on?" Erin asked.

"I pissed off Jason a year before I met you", Freddy replied.

"Jason? Camp Crystal Jason?" Erin asked frantically.

"Yes", Freddy said and then looked at her.

Erin and Freddy were in the car within a second. Freddy was driving.

"You just had to piss off a deceased zombie didn't you?" Erin asked.

"A mute, momma's boy who drowned at eleven years old", Freddy pointed out.

"Christ Freddy, he's got our daughter", Erin cried.

"Who is probably showing him how to dress barbie. Jason won't kill Izzy. It's me he's pissed at", Freddy added.

Camp Crystal Lake...

"Would you like more sugar?" Izzy asked.

Jason nodded happily.

"It's so good have someone play tea party with", Izzy replied.

**Author's Note: Not as serious as other chapters. But I thought it would be funny. Read and Review ! **

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Greetings from Elm Street. Freddy and I aren't home at the moment and I'm sorry but this story will be taking a slight hiatus for the time being. I'm in college and I'm not always at my computer. Thanksgiving is Thursday, so I wish you all a happy thanksgiving ! I love Freddy very, very, very much but Freddy is taking a leave of abscence and will back and slashing when he is well again. At the moment it's snowing and he doesn't like snow but he likes killing turkeys, so...he's killing our dinner. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You've been wonderful! **

**Freddy thanks all of you too. **

**He wants more souls so please ask your friends to read and review too, **

**oh, and, **

**Friends Don't Let Friends Scream and Drive, So Don't Fall Asleep at the Wheel when you are travling or Freddy will get you!  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Ten 

((A/N: Sorry for the delay. Freddy decided he wanted to kick Jason's ass a second time. Also, we get to see a little of Izzy's powers. So here's the real Chapter 10!))

- -

The car pulled up into a desserted camp ground about two hours later. The woods seemed too close together and a stench rose in the air that would make any live person want to bath for weeks. Erin unbuckled and had her hand on the car door. Freddy through his arm across her lap, he turned to her, his protectivness towards her had grown through out the past five years and of course after the incident with Pinhead.

"Sorry honey but I have to go alone", Freddy replied.

Erin just shook her head. She was just worried about Izzy and her motherly instincts had kicked in. Freddy took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them in his pants pocket. He threw open the drivers door, he stepped out, his feet making a crunch in the beaten down graveled dirt. He closed the door, he held up his gloved hand and with a flick of his blades, the locks in the car locked automatically. It was for her own good, he knew her too well and he knew she'd do something to get herself into trouble. Freddy slowly moved away from the car and into the abandoned camp site.

"Alright asshole, where are you?" Freddy asked under his breath.

He wanted to keep an eye on the car, at the same time look for Izzy and of course, kick Jason's ass. He was getting to sentialmental for his own good but however he looked at it, he and Erin were meant to be together. In fact, Erin had no idea about who or rather what her child was. Sure Izzy look and acted like a five year old child but because he, Freddy, was eternal and not exactly human, in appearance, any more, Izzy was part eternal demon, thus the powers she inheirted from him. He wasn't a doctor but it sounded about right. A fog had rolled in off the lake as Freddy turned his back. Suddenly, without warning, he was hit in the small of his back.

Freddy doubled over but didn't feel the pain that was intended for most. He looked up, seething. Jason stood there with a 2x4. In the real world, Freddy could be killed instantly but he had a life line and his powers were much stronger. Much more deadly. Izzy had followed Jason and had hidden herself behind a nearby tree. She watched as Jason and her dad began to fight. Izzy then saw her mother's car, her mother was watching helplessly on the side lines. Freddy tossed his hat aside, which landed on the hood of the car.

"You want a piece of me, you son of a bitch! Come one, bring it", Freddy teased and led Jason away from where Erin was.

Jason of course followed him, he was a mute zombie and he was none-too bright either. He tried to swat Freddy with the 2x4 but Freddy doged him. Izzy ran to the front of the car and grabbed her dad's hat. Erin saw her daughter and began banging on the windshield but Izzy just grabbed the hat and took off to watch the fight.

"IZZY COME BACK. IZZY!", Erin yelled banging on the windshield

It was no use. But there were yet to be more problems. The ground just outside of Erin's sight turned a palish blue and the ground opened up. Erin had been staring straight ahead a moment later, she noticed that something was shining up from the ground. Shit. Pinhead emerged a second later. Hadn't she and Freddy gotten rid of him? A chain caught across the windshield and broke the glass. Erin climbed from her seat into the back of the car. It was an old car really, it held no emotional value. The only thing that couldn't be automatically locked was the door in the way back. Erin climbed over the second seat, landing on her left shoulder. Pain split through but she was able to sit up and open the way back door by kicking it. The door opened upwards and Erin slipped from the back of the car.

Izzy had located where her dad and Jason were fighting. Freddy seemed to be throwing insults and Jason couldn't hit him even if Freddy had been standing right in front of him. Jason had gotten rid of the 2x4 and had found a machete but even this couldn't touch Freddy. Every time Jason got near Freddy, Freddy was able to throw him off and give him a good right hook in the stomach. But Jason seemed unstoppable and this was making Freddy pissed off. Izzy cluthched the dirty brown fedora and kept herself out of sight. She had to make sure her dad was alright and came out of this with all of his limbs. But she couldn't stand here and do nothing, she had to figure out how to help her dad. But how? As Izzy tried to figure this out, her mother was limping towards where she was hiding.

"Mom?" Izzy asked aloud.

"Izzy run!", Erin replied once she spotted her daughter.

Izzy did as she was asked and took off towards her dad and Jason.

"Dad catch", Izzy exclaimed tossing the hat to him.

She ducked between them as Freddy placed the hat back onto his head. He looked a little taken aback but so did Jason. Freddy turned to see why Izzy was running. Erin had stopped and was leaning against the tree where Izzy had been moments before.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Freddy asked.

"The car's not safe", Erin said, she sounded winded and out of breath.

Jason came at Freddy with the machete a second later, Freddy turned and rolled across the ground, tripping Jason, making the hulking boob fly into one of the nearby cabins, knocking him out for the time being. Freddy turned back to Erin as Pinhead emerged a second later.

"You again? Alright you effing bastard, you leave her alone or I'll make you wish you were never born", Freddy replied in a snappish tone.

"You are no threat to me Krueger", Pinhead spat back.

"He might not be but I am", Izzy exclaimed walking out from behind the cabin where Jason lay knocked out.

She looked like the splitting image of Freddy, her face and hands were burned and her eyes were gray. Her hair seemed darker, much like Maggie's. She approached Pinhead without the fear of him being bigger than her. With Pinhead occupied, Freddy ran over and grabbed Erin, pulling her out of the way. Erin leaned against Freddy, pressing her face against his chest.

"Is this all you got Krueger, a small child?" Pinhead asked.

"Not just any small child jack ass, she's my own flesh and blood", Freddy answered with a smirk.

Izzy ran at Pinhead and kicked him straight in the stomach, knocking him off guard, she punched him in the face and as he was ready to throw a chain with a hook at her, Izzy grabbed it and flushed into his chest. Izzy jumped over him and pulled the chain and hook straight throw. Pinhead doubled over and tried to pull it out but with no avail. Izzy held up her left hand and a blue fire extinguished through out her whole hand. She lit the chain on fire and Pinhead was ablaze in seconds. He withered and spluttered. Finally as ashes began to materialize, Pinhead disappeared without further ado. Izzy regained her normal state about a second later.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

Erin and Freddy exchanged looks and said nothing. Their little family moment was short lived as Jason got back to his feet, he had been temporarily knocked out and was ready to start Freddy once more. Erin tore away from Freddy and ran over and picked up Izzy. Erin, with Izzy in her arms, started back towards the car. As they got to their now smashed up car, another car pulled up. Erin stopped a few feet from their car. An old man, not much older than sixty got out got out of the second car, which was a tan color.

"Can I help you?" Erin asked.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Sam Loomis. I'm looking for my patient", He replied.

"Is your patient Jason Vorehees?" Erin asked.

"No. Michael Myers", Dr. Loomis exclaimed, "He escaped his cell from Smith's Grove Illinois. I've searched all over Haddonfield and everywhere else. Camp Crystal Lake was my next stop".

The only thing that could be heard was the on-going battle between Freddy and Jason, which was going on many yards away.

**Author's Note: HURRAY! I've updated. And I'm doing a request for a couple of my readers, there will be a Michael vs. Freddy. READ AND REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Eleven 

An Hour later...

Freddy was feeling envigorated after his little fight with Jason. Erin turned to look at him. She set her daughter down and ran over to Freddy. Throwing her arms around him. She pressed her face against his chest, taking deeps gasps of breath, thanking herself lucky he was okay. Freddy wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked over at Izzy, who seemed to be talking intently with Dr. Loomis.

"Who's the doctor?" Freddy asked.

Erin gazed up at him, "Dr. Loomis from Haddonfield. His patient got loose from a mental institution".

"Oh god damn it", Freddy muttered.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"Ikindalostyouinabetwithmichaelmyers", Freddy mumbled.

"Sorry...what?" Erin asked pulling herself away from him.

"I kinda lost you in a bet with Michael Myers", Freddy replied.

"YOU LOST ME IN A BET?" Erin screamed, "WHAT THE **** IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"When I found out you were pregnant with Izzy, I went out with the guys and we played poker", Freddy said, "Next thing I knew I was making a bet with Michael".

"Well, if you were drunk I could understand but...JESUS CHRIST FREDDY! GOD **** DAMN IT! Please tell me you at least intoxicated", Erin begged.

( A/N: If anyone in the audience knows where this is going please raise your hands. I said that as a joke. HA!)

Everything seemed rather quiet and the only sounds were the waves on the lake. Somewhere in the woods a twig cracked. An owl took off for a field mouse. Erin put Izzy in the back of the car, Izzy laid down in the back of the car and fell asleep minutes later. Erin wrapped her arms around Freddy's and the night seemed to last forever. A figure emereged from the woods a moment later. It Michael Myers. (A/N: In all of his hotness glory by the way.) He looked as he had back in 1979. But of course, he was the only human in the world who counldn't be killed. In his right hand, he was carrying a knife, in the moon light, the dried blood of his victoms shinned off of it.

**-OFF Topic - **

**Michaellover and Erin run over with pens and paper. **

**Michaellover: Can we PPPLLLLEEEEAAASEEE have your autograph? **

**Michael sighs and signs in a hand writing a person of ten would write their name but it doens't matter because Michael rocks! **

**Michaellover: THANKS! **

**Michaellover turns to Freddy, gets his autograph and then takes off and everyone wonders what just happened. Erin hides Michael Myers's autograph. **

**Freddy (Holds up glove of death) : GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Back to the story - end off topic - **

Erin ran over to the car and got into the drivers seat (as in all horror movies, the car doesn't start). She hit the steering wheel in frustration and got out of the car. Freddy and Michael were already squaring off. Erin went to ran over to Freddy but Dr. Loomis grabbed her around the waist, she screamed for Freddy but he was unable to hear her. She didn't want him to get hurt. Dr. Loomis had explained that Michael couldn't die, if this was so, they were in some deep shit. Freddy could easily die in the real world.

"FREDDY STOP! FREDDY!" Erin yelled.

Freddy turned around and looked at her, "DO YOU MIND? KIND OF BUSY HERE. SAVING YOUR ASS, AGAIN!", He replied back.

"HE CAN KILL YOU! MICHAEL CAN'T DIE!" Erin snapped.

Michael took his attention off of Freddy and put his attention on the woman whom Dr. Loomis was trying to restrain. Freddy noticed Michael tilt his head a little in Erin's direction.

"You *******pervert. You know I slept with her right? Do you really want to know where my tongue has been?" Freddy asked.

Michael just looked at him and shrugged. Freddy went to punch him but Michael grabbed Freddy's throat and tossed him a side like he was a light back of trash. Erin screamed but Loomis wouldn't let go of her. Michael started towards them. Loomis was took out a gun and shot him but nothing happened. Michael pushed the doctor aside, like he had done to Freddy. Erin got rather light headed from yelling and fainted. Michael caught her in his arms. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her off into the darkness. Freddy got up a moment later, as did Dr. Loomis.

"Shit", Freddy replied.

"He's gone", Loomis pointed out.

"Nice deduction sherlock", Freddy muttered sarcastically.

"He's going to Haddonfield", Dr. Loomis exclaimed getting back into his car.

Freddy watched Dr. Loomis drive off. He walked back over to Erin's car which was smashed to shit and rundown. Izzy was fast asleep in the back seat. Freddy opened the car door open and picked the kid up. Maggie was surprised as Freddy appeared with just Izzy.

"Where's Erin?" Maggie asked taking Izzy from him.

"Haddonfield. Long story. Be back by morning", Freddy replied and then disappeared. As he tracked down Michael Myers, Freddy noted to himself to never mention how hot his red-head wife was. Nor add that she was great in bed. Nor mention she's great in bed on Halloween. Nor bet her in a poker game.

**Author's Note: Short but sweet. Okay, I appologize if anyone is offended by anything in this chapter. But I thought this would be rather funny. I'll try to be more serious in the future. I just thought this would be funny because Michael can't talk. Once again, I'm sorry. R & R! **


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Twelve 

"I'm going to kill him", Erin muttered.

She had awoken only minutes ago. She was furious with Freddy and he'd pay for losing her in bet. At the moment she was in her own situation because she was locked in a room, no bigger than a walk in pantry. Michael didn't want her escaping.

"That's it, no sex for a month", She exclaimed in anger pulling at the door handle for the fifth time, thinking it would open if she kept pulling on it.

She had no idea where her location was but it smelled something aweful and there were dead rats building up in the corner. She had screamed at first sight of seeing them but got over it quickly. Her life could not get any worse.

"I would like to know why I keep getting kidnapped by these effing demons!" She screamed.

Not that no one was going to answer her or anything. She struck the wall with hand, making the palm of her hand pink. She cursed under her breath from the pain running down her wrist. Then kicked the wall, which wasn't any better.

"I wish someone would just get me the hell out of here!", Erin replied.

Suddenly footsteps approached from behind her. A man, a little or more older than her, he was bald or just almost there anyway. Erin fell back against the door. He was wearing an orange prision jump suit with a white t-shirt underneath it. He was muscled toned for his height and his finger tips were touching like they were magnets.

"You should really be careful what you wish for", He replied in smooth voice.

Erin then smacked her face with her hand, this was getting to be too much, even for her.

"Hannibal Lector, right?" She asked looked up.

"Very good", Hannibal replied smiling.

"How did you get in here?" Erin asked.

The room was too small, she would've noticed him.

"You said you wished for someone to help you, so...naturally, I thought I'd so something productive", Hannibal said.

"But you eat people's body parts. How could you possibly help me?" Erin asked.

"I used to..I mean..sometimes...I mean..okay, fine I go to CAA Meetings", Hannibal exclaimed.

"What does CAA mean?" Erin asked.

"Cannibal's Alcoholics Anonymous. Apparently we drink too much wine when we eat liver", Hannibal replied.

Erin raised an eyebrow and just nodded. Of all the hellish people she'd met, he was the only one who seemed semi-normal. He just reminded her of the Donner party, which was pretty sick.

"So, how can you help me?" She asked.

"I didn't think I'd get this far", Hannibal exclaimed.

"We're doomed", Erin muttered.

"Unless I eat you", He pointed out.

"You aren't going to eat me, are you?" Erin asked quietly.

"I was joking. I can't eat you anyway. You're that girl that runs around with Freddy aren't you?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, why?" Erin asked.

"He's worse than Jason is on the 13th", Hannibal replied shuddering, "Pinhead is worse than Jason but Freddy, he's beyond fear".

"He lost me in a bet", Erin said crossing her arms.

"So...can I have your number?" Hannibal asked.

Erin just looked at him, "No".

"You'll change your mind", Hannibal said.

"I won't trust me", Erin replied.

"Don't get my hopes up", Hannibal exclaimed.

Erin rolled her eyes. At least she had someone to talk to. Someone she could talk to but was going to hit on her the whole time. Great.

**Author's Note: Hehe :) I couldn't resist. Okay, Freddy vs. Michael next! Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't updated in a while and this is much better than nothing. I really couldn't resist adding Hannibal Lector. READ & REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. The horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Thirteen 

Freddy was rightfully pissed. He'd been in every sleeping persons dreams and not one of them had been Michael. Although, with all the souls he had collected, once he did find Haddonfield's knife wielding freak, he'd take him down with ease. Freddy stopped for a second. His energy was wearing thin. The killings had taken a lot out of him and he'd still have to find Erin. With this, he reached into his pants pocket, he pulled out Erin's pregnancy test from eight weeks ago. She had left it on the bath room sink, hadn't even looked at it. Freddy had gone into the bathroom, thinking Erin had been done. He'd found it. It was positive. He remembered stuffing it into his pants pocket. Erin had asked if he had seen it and he had told her he'd thrown it out, it had been negative. She had been thrilled. As Freddy stared at it, he knew he'd pay dearly for lying.

"You just had to be effing positive didn't you?" Freddy asked it.

He stuffed the plastic stick back in his pocket and marched onward. As he passed by a clump of trees, Michael jumped out at him. Freddy brought his blades into Michael's chest as the man fell on him. Michael made a muffled, wounded cry. Freddy pushed him off of him but Michael got back onto his feet, knife in hand. He swung at Freddy but Freddy dodged him. At this moment, Erin and Hannibal had gotten the locked door unlocked, finding that they been in a tool shed the whole time. They hurriedly ran through the clump of trees and almost collided with Freddy and Michael. Erin grabbed Hannibal's arm so he didn't get cut up into little pieces.

Freddy kicked Michael in the face but that didn't do any good grabbed Freddy's leg and tossed him backwards on the pavement. Erin Screamed and ran forward to help him. She knelt down beside him, helping him sit up.

"I found one of your plastic tests on the bathroom sink. Your pregnant, again", Freddy replied.

"I know", Erin muttered feeling a little stupid.

"What? You knew?" Freddy asked, mouth a gap.

Just then a van from Camp Crystal Lake pulled up. Jason got out, machete in hand.

"Isn't he dead?" Erin asked changing the subject.

"I asked him to do me favor", Freddy exclaimed and then turned to Michael and Jason, "Alright you mute zombies, you're on your own".

Erin stood up and helped Freddy to his feet. Hannibal walked over, acting casual. Freddy scowled at him but this didn't faze him one and Jason had started fighting so the other three decided it wasn't best to stick around.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Freddy asked.

"Because we can't even raise Izzy let alone another child! It's too much...it's just..", Erin broke down and hugged herself against Freddy's chest.

Freddy sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He knew what she said was rather true but the two denied parenting was hard. They weren't bad parents, but when the mom is human and the dad is crispier than a piece of bacon and not to mention is eternal, that raises a lot of questions. Izzy,however, figured it out by herself and seemed fine by it.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure this one won't turn out so bad", Freddy replied.

Erin just smiled thoughtfully at him. Freddy then directed his attention to Hannibal.

"Go jump off a cliff", Freddy barked.

"You are in ass and aren't good enough for her", Hannibal hissed and then stalked off.

Erin and Freddy, as promised, made it back home by morning. They had taken a bus, which had emptied once they got on because everyone thought Freddy was a leper. Maggie woke up as the two came into the living room.

"I have to go to work in four hours, where have you been?" Maggie asked.

"To hell and back", Freddy muttered and gave her the "bird".

Erin just shook her head and went upstairs to check on Izzy. Maggie got up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Freddy sat on a couch and saw that there was video tape sitting on the coffee table. He put the video in the VCR and turned on the TV. He watched the video which was two squirrels looking for acorns around a creepy well which had big sign saying: CREEPY WELL with a an arrow pointing to the well it's self. The phone ran and Freddy got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Freddy asked.

"Seven days", hissed a creepy little girls voice.

"Regan is that you?" Freddy asked.

"No", spat the creepy voice.

"Carrie?" Freddy asked.

"Seven days", came the voice again.

"Who is this?" Freddy asked, "What do you mean seven days?"

"UGH! Look you bastard, you have seven effing days to return the damn tape! And it's SAMARA", the voice yelled.

The girl hung up on him. Freddy hung the phone back up muttering, "bitch", in which case Maggie turned and flipped him off. Freddy went back into the living room. He turned off the TV and took the tape out of the VCR. He put the tape back in it's box which said "The Ring" on it. The front also had four little hobbits on it. At the bottom of the box there was a warning in red letter's it read: RE RUM....then it said..No NO, AT THE VERY BOTTOM YOU IDIOT. Freddy gazed at the next line, it read: WARNING: DO NOT WATCH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!

Freddy set the video down as Erin came down stairs.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"I just watched some video about a ring", Freddy muttered.

"Oh. Are you busy?" Erin asked.

"No", Freddy replied.

"Want to make out?" Erin asked.

"Sure, it's not like this is a horror movie or anything", Freddy said.

The two embraced and started making out on the woke up a moment later and saw a little girl sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

The girls face turned around and she was just as horrid as ever.

"My name's Regan. Want to play?" She asked.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update. My muse hasn't been in it in a while. The holidays are here and I'm just so tired. I'm sorry for the humor I've decided to use. I'll try to update as much as possible. READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. The horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Fourteen 

((A/N: Sorry about the ending of the last chapter. I did make a few errors. Damn my typing fast skills. Sorry! Btw, Regan is from the Exorcist. Samara also happens to be in this chapter. Samara is from the Ring. We also have a guest Actor near the end of this chapter.))

Izzy woke up a moment later and saw a little girl sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

The girl turned around and she was just as horrid as ever.

"My name's Regan. Want to play?" She asked.

Downstairs, Freddy and Erin were taking a break from making out. A thumping sound made Erin jump. Maggie came into the living room. A livid scream of terror erupted from upstairs. Behind them, the television turned on and it was crackling with white and black spots. The video case flipped open and the video slid out and into the VCR. The screen showed an eerie picture of a well on the screen. Someone was climbing out of the well. Erin ran to the stairs but Freddy grabbed her and held her back. Izzy emerged at that top of the stairs. Erin let out a scream as Izzy came down the stairs.

Freddy, still holding Erin, moved back towards the far left corner of the living room. Maggie rushed over to the right hand corner, gripping the the back of the chair. It was a sight to behold. Izzy was coming down the stairs on her hands and feet. Her hands and feet were turned backwards. Her stomach was towards the ceiling and her face looked as though someone had horribly scarred her. Erin covered her mouth to stop from screaming. At this moment, another intruder was climbing out of the television. Damp black hair, pale white skin and a white nightgown. Blood dripping down her front.

"Someone call an Exorcist", Freddy muttered.

Erin turned and hid her face against Freddy's chest. She couldn't bare to look at her child. The girl, who had come out of the television, stood up now and walked towards the demon possessing Izzy.

"Let the little girl go", Samara replied in cold calm tone.

"Go to hell you bitch", the demon replied getting on it's own two feet now.

"Where's Regan?" Samara asked.

"Up your ass", the demon spat back.

Regan came down the stairs a moment later. The demon hissed at her but she didn't flinch. Samara turned to Regan.

"Leave their child alone. Go back to George Town", Samara demanded.

"Pazuzu wants another host", Regan replied.

"Leave or I shall -" but Samara was interrupted by Regan's laugh.

"Go back down the well? What Lassie couldn't save you because poor Timmy kept falling down it?" Regan asked with a slight chuckle.

"I keep getting sick of that little bastard...wait...don't interrupt me!", Samara yelled.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Keanu Reeves came in. He was wearing a white collard shirt, dark red tie, black blazer jacket with black dress pants and black shoes. He was taking a cigarette out of his mouth and stomping it out.

"I'm John Constantine", He replied.

"KEANU REEVES!"

All the girls, minus Erin, were jumping up and down with excitement. Maggie had fainted from excitement. John Constantine walked in. He turned to Erin, who was just standing there.

"Hello beautiful", Constantine replied looking at Erin.

"Back off ass hole", Freddy spat stepping in front of Erin.

"Make me", Constantine challenged.

"I don't think you want that to happen", Freddy hissed showing Constantine his blades.

Constantine turned back to Samara, Regan and the now possessed Izzy. He took out a gun and a cross.

"Alright, which one of you needs an exorcism?" Constantine asked.

Pazuzu left Izzy's body at the mere mention of an exorcism. Regan ran out the door a moment later. Izzy got to her feet and ran over to her mother, who took her into her arms. Samara approached Erin and Freddy.

"I really don't want to be the barer of bad news, next kid is a boy", Samara replied.

She then returned back into the television but not before grabbing the video's case and the tape. The TV shut off and neither spirits were heard from again. Constantine took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Maggie had gotten back to her feet again and walked over to the small group.

"I really wish people would stop telling us what gender our kids are", Freddy said.

"Stop having sex", Maggie suggested.

"Yeah right", Freddy muttered.

Constantine turned to Erin, he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Call me if things don't work out with Krueger", Constantine said.

"I heard that", Freddy snapped.

After Constantine left. Erin went upstairs with Izzy. Maggie stood there, arms folded.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"She's pregnant, again?" Maggie asked.

"It's not like we didn't see this coming", Freddy replied.

"Uh-huh", Maggie said shaking her head.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I hope you have a wonderful holiday! If you like my Nightmare On Elm Street stories and My Halloween Stories, I have posted a story in the HANNIBAL category. Check it out. R & R!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. (Some of the horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.)

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Fifteen 

It was probably the most painful thing she had ever exprienced. Well, most women went through it. And it was also rather depressing after the fact. She had lost her unborn son. It had happened, luckily, while Izzy was out with Maggie. Freddy came racing into the bathroom, having heard several things break. The bathroom and hallway was littered with broken glass. Erin was sitting in the bath tub, naked and sobbing in her hands. Freddy let her be and cleaned up the mess. Apparently, Erin had been, at the time, carrying empty vases to and from the small storage cabinet, getting rid of dead flowers that had occupied the kitchen and living room months before.

After the mess was cleaned up, Freddy went and knelt by the tub. He leaned his arms on the side of the tub. He leaned his body forward and just let his lips rest against the nap of her neck. She seemed to relax a little and her sobs became sniffles. Freddy got up and sat on the edge of the tub, Erin put her head down, face first, on to his leg. Freddy bent his head down, resting his own on hers. Sobs errupted again but were rather muffled. Freddy let his lips caress the back of her head, her dark red hair feeling soft against his rouch skin. He couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly comfort her. He didn't understand anything about humanly attachment, though he was attached to one himself but that was different.

After several minutes, Erin sat back up. Wipping her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook a little but other than that, she seemed done with crying. She couldn't possibly have anymore tears left in her. Freddy had been staring mindlessly at the bathroom back splash for the past fourteen minutes. Erin sat herself up on his lap and put her arms up around his neck and shoulders. Freddy turned to look at her but her face was buried into his chest and her hair had hidden her from sight. Probably a good time as any to propose a session of their usual afternoon ritual but he guessed she wouldn't be in the mood. Freddy lifted her up into his arms and carried her into their room.

As he went to lay her down, she clung to him and pulled him towards her. Her mouth had found his. She would have never corhorsed him into anything, he was usually doing the begging but maybe it was her turn. _"Now this is what I'm talking about", _Freddy thought as she pulled him on top of her. His lips moved down her jaw, down her neck, and on to her chest. They had sex for the first time in a long while. After an hour or so, Erin got dressed and did her buisness about the house as usual. Freddy wasn't the least bit puzzled about her mood. She had been upset but didn't say as to why. And it had been the first time, in a long time, they had been really alone. It had felt like the good old days before Izzy had been born.

Freddy found Erin cleaning Izzy's room, picking up discarded laundry and folding it. She seemed out of sorts, almost as though she were thinking about something. Freddy sat down on Izzy's bed. It was then that Erin turned to him. Something about her eyes were lit up, like that night four months after Izzy was born, when she had been drunk from drinking too much champange.

"Do you remember that night when he said you were going to tell me something. But you were going to wait until I was sober?" Erin asked.

"I didn't think you'd remember", Freddy replied standing up and standing beside her.

Erin looked up at him, "What were you going to tell me?" Her voice was soft and sounded far away.

Freddy took her left hand in his. He held up her ring finger, "Four months after Izzy was born, I took you to a hotel and we drank champagne. You pointed out that we weren't even married. And I told you that I was going to wait until you were sober to tell you something. I guess right now is as good as ever. We're....we're married".

**Author's Note: Shortest chapter I've ever written. Hope you had a good holiday. Happy New Years! **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. (Some of the horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.)

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Sixteen 

It was as though someone had frozen the entire world so it would stop spinning but in fact the only thing that seemed to stop was time. Although it had only been fifteen minutes. _We're...we're married. _It just seemed to play over and over again in her mind, like a broken record. He hadn't said it to be hurtful or like it was a bad thing. He had said it like _"Oh by the way, we're married, just so you know". _But it was like it wouldn't sink in, until she said it. That night had been so hazy, she remembered waking up and Freddy telling her that she been drunk the night before. So, they had downed a bottle of champaigne, made love and...got married.

"We're married", Erin muttered as though she was questioning it and then she did, "We're married?"

She looked at Freddy, her love for him didn't waver but she felt as she did the day after they had sex for the first time. Why did everything have to go back to that first time? Or was it the fact that she remembered it so well that it was laughing in her face. _You stupid bitch, this mistake will make so many new ones. Have fun in hell. _

"Erin?" Freddy asked.

She seemed almost in a daze but her eyes didn't lose their focus. He touched the side of her face, she didn't push him away, that was a good sign. Erin finally broke eye contact with him. She snuggled closer to his chest, wanting to be close to his warmth. So maybe he half expected her to blow up and go crazy. But with trying to be a good mother and an even better wife, her plate was too full to take anything else on. He was just lucky she didn't cut him off like she threatened to do a few days ago. Okay, so maybe he was lucky she speaking to him at all. Freddy held her, as she would want him to. He heard her breath slow and then become normal again. She was relaxing and she'd probably be asleep soon. To his surprise, she was still awake after about ten minutes. Her eyes flickered upwards to his. She could make out her own reflection but it was upside down.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

However she looked at it, she loved him. Maybe it would take a couple of days to get over the shock, she would eventually come out of it. It wasn't his fault, she was the one who messed up. Now she definitely understood why he wouldn't leave her to raise Izzy alone. He'd made his own decision and was going to stick with it. The words: "Don't worry" were going to be used loosely over the next few years, she knew it too. After an hour or so, Erin dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Erin and Freddy were in the kitchen looking for something to eat. It was about around this time that Maggie and Izzy came home with the groceries.

"Mommy!" Izzy exclaimed running into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her mothers legs.

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" Freddy asked.

Izzy giggled letting go of her mother and running over to her father. Maggie just shook her head and set the groceries on the counter. Erin helped Maggie put away the groceries and pulled out food for dinner. Izzy, having gotten on to her dad's lap, was drinking happily from a juice box that had been sitting on the counter.

"So what did you two today?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Same old, same old", Erin replied.

She gave Freddy a small wink behind Maggie's back. Although, both Maggie and Izzy were oblivious to this anyway. A second later, having put down her juice box, Izzy grabbed her dad's hat and ran past both her mom and aunt and out the back door. Freddy counted to three before going after her. Erin and Maggie were in hysterics. As Erin watched Freddy and Izzy from the kitchen window, she knew it was alright not to tell Maggie that Izzy wasn't getting a baby brother and that she, Erin Grayson, had in fact been married to child and teen slasher, Freddy Krueger for the past five years.

- -

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. So sorry about the slow update. I'm finally out of the holiday rut I've been in. I hope some of you like David Archuleta, I added the chorus verse from his song "Crush". I'm going to skip to Izzy being in elementary school and how she deals with kids at school, hope nobody minds. R & R! **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. (Some of the horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.)

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Seventeen

"Mom!" Izzy called up at the stairs.

Izzy Krueger stood at the bottom of her stairs, wearing a pair of blue jeans, the knees of her pants worn out, a deep purple t-shirt underneath a black and red stripped zipper hooded sweat shirt, on her feet she wore matching purple socks and dirty red and green converse sneakers. She had drawn the stripes on her sneakers herself, not liking the fact that her shoes looked white. The laces of her sneakers were black. Her hair, which had been red was now a aubran-red, she had cut her hair herself. Izzy's hair was now just level with ther shoulders and her hair was parted to the left. Two black barette's held her hair back. Her eyes were no longer blue but a light grey. Instead of an ordinary back pack, Izzy had a dark olive green satchel which held her books, notebooks, pencils, calculater and of course, her lunch. On her right wrist, she had a black, water proof, velcrow wrist watch which told the date and time.

"MOM!", Izzy called again after glancing at her watch, she rolled her eyes and replied, "Mom, just tell day you'll give him a B.J. later and that you need to take me to school".

Izzy didn't exactly have normal parents. Her mother, Erin, was a intelligent woman. She was also beautiful, almost like a super model. But her mother didn't exactly finish college, instead, she got knocked up by hell's dream killer and ended up being a "stay at home mom". Izzy's father, Freddy Krueger, was the guy who knocked up her mom. Izzy had found out who he was when she was five years old. She learned from her mom that he was Springwood's child slasher but now he went after anyone who fell asleep, mostly teens and what not. Izzy didn't exactly know what her mother saw in him to want to breed with him. For a ten year old, Izzy was quit intelligent. What she hated most was watching her parents drool over each other. For the past four years, Izzy had decided to look up to her aunt Maggie, who took Izzy on the weekends after Izzy stumbled upon her parents having intercourse at the age of seven.

Erin came down stairs a second later. Completely dressed for the day, somewhat. Wearing a black t-shirt under a dark teal sweater, black dress pants and black shoes. As she came down the stairs, she was pulling her curly dark red hair into a messy pony tail. Her clothes looked a little messy, not nicely folded as they had been about twenty or so minutes ago. Her daughter just rolled her eyes as she stepped off the last step.

"Ready to go?" Erin asked.

"I was ready for the past twenty minutes", Izzy said.

Izzy had learned that her parents had trashed the car way back when she was younger. So, her mother had somehow gotten a new one. The new car was a black four door bug with CD player and surround sound speakers. Izzy knew her parents didn't work but money was coming in somewhere. As they drove down the street, Izzy sat in the passenger seat, just looking out the window. Her mother was a in good mood, though Izzy had a good idea as to why.

"What are you going to do in school today?" Erin asked.

"Same thing we did yesterday. Reading, Math, Writing, Science, History, Gym, Lunch, Recess, and what ever else", Izzy replied.

When they reached the school, Izzy unbuckled herself and wrenched open the door. She got out, she turned to her mother as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Izzy loved her parents but for the past few years, ever since starting elementary school, she started to wonder if they were in fact her real mom and dad.

"Tell dad not to pick me up from school today", Izzy exclaimed before shutting the car door.

She walked up the familiar path into the school, dozens upon dozens of students were quenueing around her. She hated them too. The only advantage of having a dad is that her dad was the guy stalking people in their dreams. Izzy found pleasure in listening to the kids talk about the "boogie man". She knew they had no idea she was the daughter of the deceased Fred Krueger or at least, they had no idea he was still alive because the adults were too stubborn to believe such things. As Izzy walked along one of the corridors, she noticed a group of girls snickering and Izzy had a good idea what they were laughing at.

"Look at her"...

"She thinks she's so cool"....

"Who wears that"....

"Look at those shoes"....

Izzy just ignored them. Her only friend here at Springwood Elementary was Jared Easter. Jared was a "Jason Vorhee's fan" but Izzy didn't have the heart to tell Jared she'd actually met the guy, Izzy had never told a soul about when she was younger, it was for the best anyway, nobody would ever believe her. Jared was waiting for Izzy in front of their class room. Jared had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. His t-shirt said: Friday The 13th on it. He wore baggy blue jeans and skater boy shoes that were black and red. His back pack was black too, with a Jasn key chain hanging off the top zipper. Jared had a scar on his left cheek from when he fell off the monkey bars, it never healed. Izzy just smiled as she approached Jared.

"Nice t-shirt", Izzy said.

"Thanks, got it last night", Jared replied, "You doing anything after school?"

"No not really. Wanna come over? My parents are going out tonight, finally. So my aunt will be watching me. She's pretty cool", Izzy replied.

"Cool. I'll bring my Friday the 13th collection", Jared exclaimed.

"You are obsessed", Izzy said laughing.

The two sat at the back of the class room, as always the teacher never really showed much interest, which meant passing notes back and fourth wasn't a huge deal. The notes were random and mostly drawings of people being massacred. Izzy couldn't draw but Jared did, so she mostly commented on them. She laughed every time. The morning seemed to slink on and on. Each class was less and less interesting but Izzy got good marks when she passed in her homework, which didn't surprise her. Jared was a B student all around. So they were smart freaks who were outcasts to the rest of the student body. Niether cared, their friendship was pretty much all they cared about. During lunch, they sat together at a table that nobody else seemed to really care to sit at. Izzy and Jared swapt food and shared a bag of baked potatoe chips. Of course they got stares and nobody really talked to them. They were used to it.

"So, is your mom, really...you know?" Jared asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. How did you know about that?" Izzy asked.

"Krueger isn't exactally a common name around here and only one guy has that last name", Jared replied.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone", Izzy exclaimed.

"I won't tell, promise", Jared said in a boy scout manner.

Izzy just laughed. Jared had been in the boy scouts. Keeping promises was he specialality. Izzy told Jared about her mom and Freddy. Izzy, however, didn't tell him about her abilities nor the fact that she had met some of the horrors of hell when she was five. The fact that Izzy had the last name "Krueger" was ignored by all adults over the age of thirty. Springwood was like a ghost town where everyone acted like something was hiding in the shadows. Waiting to pounce and the history of Freddy Krueger was always brought up every time someone dropped dead of a heart attack. If you were an out of towner, you have entered hell and you couldn't ever leave. Never ever.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Been so busy looking for a job and I'm completely obsessed with RPing (Role Playing) right now. Sorry for the short chapter. More of Izzy/Jared coming up. R & R! **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. (Some of the horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.)

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Eighteen

Izzy was happy on one note as the buses pulled up, her aunt was picking her up. Maggie waited beside the car and waved to her. Jared told Izzy he'd see her in twenty minutes. He wasn't kidding either. Jared lived just down the street from her. Anyway, Izzy walked nonchalantly to Maggie's car, walking to the other side and getting into the passenger seat. After Maggie got in and they pulled away from the curb, Maggie turned to Izzy.

"Good day at school?" Maggie asked.

"Same old crap. Except Paul Baker threw up in math class and Rebeca Greene got gum in her hair", Izzy said wielding an evil smirk.

"Izzy, you didn't?" Maggie asked in a sigh.

"Paul Baker threw his muffin at me. So, I showed him what it'd be like if he were a dissected frog", Izzy exclaimed, "And Rebeca tripped me in the hallway, so..I had Jared give me a piece of gum at lunch and I stuck it in her hair when I passed her table. It was a nicely chewed piece of gum and it stuck, real good".

Maggie just rolled her eyes, it wasn't her place to lecture Izzy and in any case, Izzy was Freddy in girl form. Izzy was a human with powers but luckily Izzy hadn't remembered how to use them. And if she did remember, she hid it decently. When they pulled into the drive way, not fifteen minutes later, Izzy got out. Jared was running down the sidewalk. Izzy walked around the car and started down the sidewalk, stopping just a few feet from the car. Jared lived at the corner of Elm Street. The yellow school bus flew by a second later as Jared reached her, stopping to catch his breath.

"Five...minutes...to..spare", Jared replied smiling as he breath heavily.

"You are too much", Izzy exclaimed laughing and shaking her head.

Maggie had to give the kid credit. Izzy was also her mother in more ways than one and Maggie wished it were that way forever. Izzy and Jared were holding hands as they walked around the back of the car and started towards the house. Maggie followed closely behind. Maggie walked around them and got to the door first, opening it and letting them go in first. The ten year old's headed for the living room, dropping off their back packs behind the couch. Jared was taking out his collection of Friday the 13th DVD's.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Izzy yelled up the stairs.

"Why are you yelling up the stairs?" Jared asked.

"My parents like to screw each other. I'm surprised I don't have seven other siblings", Izzy replied.

Maggie put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Izzy and Jared sat down on the couch, laying out the movies on the coffee table. Erin came down stairs after a few seconds. Jared turned around as Izzy's mom walked passed the living room. Jared turned back to Izzy, who had also turned but really wasn't paying that much attention.

"Your mom's hot", Jared whispered to Izzy.

Izzy just snorted, "Don't let my dad hear you say that".

"Why?" Jared asked.

"You've roasted smores before, right?" Izzy asked.

Jared just nodded.

"That's what my dad will do to you and any other guy who looks at my mom. Remember I told you that stuff about my dad at lunch?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah but then we had a test in science and I totally forgot", Jared replied.

"Who's the little shit?"

Izzy straightened up and got up from the couch, pulling Jared up with her. Freddy came into the living room.

"Dad, this Jared", Izzy replied, she looked at Jared, "Jared, this is my dad".

**Now, you'd think Jared would be pissing his pants right about now, right? Wrong. **

Erin came up beside Freddy, holding onto his arm in a loving fashion.

"When did she start dating?" Freddy asked turning to his wife.

"Dad, we're ten years old", Izzy exclaimed before her mom could say a word.

"Next thing you know they'll be having sex when their fifteen or maybe even twelve", Freddy replied, not even hearing his daughter's comment.

"You knocked up mom when she was in college", Izzy whispered under her breath, rolling her eyes and pushing Jared back towards the couch.

Freddy looked back at Erin, "She is too young to be giving me the eye roll".

Erin just hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I know but she's gets it from you".

With that said, Erin walked passed him, flashing him a smile, something Freddy couldn't resist. He grabbed her and threw over his shoulder.

"There's snacks in the fridge if you get hungry", Erin called to Izzy before she and Freddy disappeared upstairs.

Izzy smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, her parents were embarrassing. But Jared didn't seem too freaked out by them. Though, Jared didn't have to live with them. Izzy was pretty sure her dad was going to give her the "TALK" at some point. And it was going to be awkward. Last time, he'd tried to use puppets and she had been six years old. And all because she'd walked in on them.

"Your parents are weird. Cool but weird", Jared said bringing Izzy out of her thoughts.

"I thought my dad was going to kill you but you have to thank my mom for sparing your life", Izzy replied looking at him.

She got up and put one of the movies in the DVD player. Maggie, making sure it was safe, came back into the living room with two bowls of pop corn. She sat in one of the chairs after giving the kids their own popcorn. The movie hadn't gotten twenty minutes into it when Izzy's parents had left for the night. Where they were going, they didn't say but then again, Izzy nor Maggie were eager to know. All Erin told Maggie was that they'd be back by eleven.

"That means they'll probably be trying new ways to like each other", Izzy pointed out.

"That's soooo gross", Jared commented, laughing.

"I think it's inappropriate for you guys to be talking about that stuff", Maggie exclaimed sitting back down in her seat.

Izzy just looked at her, "My dad is a perverted demon from the nightmare realm. My mom is redheaded woman from earth. How they found each other, I have no idea but what I do know is that my mom has poor taste in men".

"He is one lucky guy, any guy would kill to have your mom", Jared said.

"Oh who asked you, just watch your movie", Izzy replied playfully pushing his head but she laughed as she did it.

"Honey, you can push my head all you want", Jared said.

"Oh, so there is something going on between you two", Maggie exclaimed in curious manner.

"Jared's my boy friend. Since second grade. We're going to get married at Camp Crystal Lake when we're fifteen and you can't tell my dad", Izzy said pointing a finger at Maggie.

"Yeah, we're going to resurrect Jason so he can be a witness", Jared replied.

"That's some creative plan you got there but don't worry, I won't tell", Maggie then got up, laughing and decided to go upstairs to take a shower.

"I don't think she believes us", Jared whispered.

"Of course she doesn't believe us, we're ten", Izzy pointed out.

"What are we going to do now?" Jared asked.

Izzy just rolled her eyes, "Let's just watch the movie and see if something comes to us. I'm sure we'll figure out something".

Izzy was pretty sure she'd have to tell Jared about her powers and perhaps about everything else. But for right now, making sure they got through grade school was the best laid plan they could think of. Izzy wasn't prepared to tell anyone that Jared was actually a ancestor to Jason Voorhees, she promised not to say a word. And besides, she liked Jared.

- -

**Author's Note: HAHA! Izzy/Jared rock ! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Been busy. A few more chapters, I wager before the PREQUEL, which will be about Izzy & Jared. YA! READ & REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: The Sequel you've been waiting for! Please be nice, no flames and enjoy!

Genre: Horror/Family – Rated: T

Full Summary: Erin and Freddy try to raise their daughter, Izzy. But things aren't going the way Erin hoped. Between earth and hell, nothing can separate Erin and Freddy, not even the crazy things that go along with parenting. (Some of the horror icons were asked to participate for humorous reasons.)

Pairing: Erin/Freddy

Chapter Nineten

(A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. This chapter takes place 5 years later. Izzy and Jared are 15 years old in this chapter. And it's early June)

- -

Izzy had everything packed. Well, not everything. Just a duffle bag full of her favorite clothes, shampoo, soap, deoderiant and the like. She was finally leaving Springwood. Lucky for her, her mother had talked her father into letting this happen. Though, she wouldn't be leaving her home until tonight. Jared was coming over and then they'd be picked up by the others. Izzy went downstairs with her duffle bag on her shoulder. She was dressed in tan shorts, a dark green hooded sweatshirt, black socks and her converse sneakers. Her hair tied back in a loose pony tail.

She put her bag next to the couch and sat down, turning on the television. Her parents weren't home. Which wasn't odd because it was a Saturday night but still, she'd have thought they'd have stayed to see her off. But her dad probably talked her mom into doing something else, though this made Izzy shutter at the thought of her parents being intimant. She went back to watching the TV when she heard the knock on the door. Izzy turned off the TV and got up to answer it. Jared came in a moment later, he too had a duffle bag. Jared was dressed in baggy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Your parents home?" Jared asked.

"Nope. They think we're going camping for a week. My mom talked my dad into it", Izzy replied.

She grabbed her bag, noticing that a van reading: Camp Crystal Lake on the side had just pulled up.

"I told Greg where you lived. I'd have rode over with them but I wanted to walk", Jared said.

Izzy noded and followed him out the van, making sure to shut the door behind her. She and Jared go into the van after stowing their bags in the way back. Greg, McKayla, Paige, Mac and Austin were the ones who recruited Izzy and Jared for the summer. Greg was twenty one, he was in the drivers seat. He had dirty brown hair, he seemed almost business like but seemed more apt to have fun at the same time. McKayla was the second oldest, she was twenty and sat in the passengers seat. She had brown hair and had it pulled back in a pony tail, she also wore a whistle around her neck. Mac and Paige were eighteen and were obviously a couple, they were holding hands. Mac had blondish hair, while Paige had deep brown hair that was long and fell just around her shoulders. Austin was sixteen, Austin had a southern look to him, he had blonde hair too.

Izzy was all too happy as the van start to pull away from the curb. She glanced at Jared and they smiled at each other.

"Riley, Josh, Catlin and Jack will be meeting us there. They're bringing the equipment for camp activities", Greg spoke up.

"Doesn't the camp have a curse?" Austin asked.

"That's just some legend they came up with. See, some kid drowned at the lake and his mother went after some of the counselors. Then of course there were all of these accidents that happened when they kept re-opening the Camp", McKayla explained.

"Oh jeez McKayla not the Jason Voorhees story again", Mac replied, "Your going to scare the newbies".

"Riley and Jack are new too. They're both fifteen. Josh is seventeen and Caitlin is sixteen", Greg added.

Izzy and Jared just looked at each other. Becoming camp assistants was probably the most engenius idea ever.

- -

Erin had gotten home with the groceries a good hour after Izzy and Jared had left. Erin went into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries. After putting everything away, she went up stairs, seeing if her daughter had left anything behind that needed to be washed. Erin walked past the trash bin that stood next to Izzy's desk where she did her homework. There was a brochure for summer camp sittng right on top. Erin bent down and picked it up. It was a very old looking brochure. The date 1980 was printed in the right hand corner. Erin turned it over in her hands, even opening it and looking at it. She set the brochure on the desk and decided to gather Izzy's dirty laundry before she forgot. Though, the only thing Izzy had that was dirty was a pair of socks. Erin added them to the laundry basket nonetheless.

She grabbed the brochure and took it with her as she went into her bedroom to collect a pile of laundry she had left for the past two days. She put the brochure in drawer under the nightstand. She'd look at again later. Erin carried the laundry basket down stairs and down to the basement. She put in the load of laundry as she felt Freddy's arms wrap around her waist.

"I decided to skip dinner and go straight to dessert", Freddy replied kissing her neck.

"Our daughter ran away and lied to my face", Erin said turning to look at him.

"If we raised her the way I wanted to, we wouldn't be in this mess", He pointed out.

"She's a camp counselor at Camp Crystal Lake", Erin added.

Freddy frowned, "She has my powers, rememeber? She can take care of herself".

"Fine. Let's do everything your way. If I don't hear from her in two days. I can just relax", Erin exclaimed, "Now I know where she gets it".

Erin put the laundry basket on top of the washer and went back upstairs, Freddy followed her, trying to coax her into a good mood.

- -

_Izzy's Journal, Saturday June 7th _

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm finally away from home. Thank god. My parents are weird. Anway, the camp here isn't too bad except for the dead mouse bodies Jared and I found in the bathroom. We're sharing a cabin with Mac and Paige, since they're a couple just like us. Next Friday is the 13th. Which means...well, you know what that means. These guys are spooked. It'll be another week before the kids arrive. _

_Izzy _

_- - _

**Author's Note: Short chapter. Sorry. My life has been crazy and I haven't had the time to update. This is the last chapter. It takes forever to write a chapter and I'm not much a patient person. So, thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
